Trouble for SnowClan
by Angleic Vampire Devil
Summary: This is about an unknown clan of cats who live in a forest where a mysterious creature is killing it's warriors off one by one, Please R&R. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. Erin Hunter does.

* * *

**

**SnowClan**

**Leader**: Hawkstar- a largedark bown tom with bright green eyes.

**Deputy**: Bluestorm- a blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice- **Mudpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Birdsong- a young silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice- **Redpaw

**Warriors: **Raventail- a black tom with yellow eyes and a pure white stripe down his back

Eaglewing- a dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice- **Pantherpaw

Rosepetal- an albino she-cat, she is pure white and has pink eyes

Wildfire- a orange tom with green eyes

Mousetail- a small light brown she-cat

**Apprentice- **Icepaw

Nightheart- a pure black tom

Ashclaw- a dark gray tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice- **Shadepaw

**Apprentices: **Pantherpaw- a black tom with green eyes

Redpaw- a light ginger tom witth a darker ginger tail

Mudpaw- a dark brown tabby tom

Icepaw- a silver she-cat wtih green eyes

Shadepaw- a dark gray almost black she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens: **Leopardears- a spotted golden she-cat, mother of Nightheart's kits

(Mintkit, Snowkit, Fawnkit)

Moonflower- a black and white she-cat, mother of Hawksatr's kits

(Dawnkit, Bramblekit, Leafkit)

**Elders: **Owleyes- a dark brown tom with large yellow eyes, the oldest clan cat

Thunderclaw- a dark gray tom wtih blue eyes, former deputy

Brighteyes- an orange she-cat with amber eyes

Sandheart- a light golden tabby with blue eyes, former medicine cat

* * *

**Prologue  
**

Mudpaw was excited. This was his first solo mission as a SnowClan apprentice and he was determined to impress his mentor and deputy Bluestorm. His mission was only to bring back fresh-kill for the clan but he knew that even this task was important to the clan.

He noticed a finch pecking at the seeds on the ground only 2 fox lengths away. He crouched low and stalked towards it. He was only 1 fox length away and the small bird was still unaware of him. He prepared to spring when he heard a snap of twigs behind him. The finch heard the sound and took off in a flurry or chirping. Mudpaw sprang at the bird with his paws outstreched but he was to late. The small bird reached to saftey of the trees.

Angrily Mudpaw turned to the spot behind him and saw a patch of black fur between the brambles. "All right Pantherpaw come out," he called. When there was no reply he meowed again "I know your there Panther paw." He took a deep breath and realized that the stench that hit his scent gland was not Pantherpaw. It fact it wasn't the scent of any SnowClan member.

Mudpaw heard a fierce growling and saw the gleam of white fangs dripping with saliva in the brambles. He yowled in alarm turned tail and ran. The creature pursued him as he tore through brambles and bushes. He felt the hot breath of the creature and he let out a screech of terror as the dripping fangs closed over him. His scream was cut short as everything went black.

* * *

**Well there's my first installment. Tell me what you think! Flowerheart**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: Discovered

**Here is my second entry. Hope you like it. Flowerheart.**

**Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns warriors, not me  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Discovered**

Bluestorm heard Mudpaw's screech of terror. She called to three of her warriors, "Raventail, Rosepelt, Ashclaw. Follow me." She then turned and dashed of into the forest. The three warriors she had called followed her with equal speed.

"Bluestom, what do you think happened?" Ashclaw asked his deputy as they tore through the forest looking for the young apprentice.

"I don't know Ashclaw," Bluestorm admitted, "but Mudpaw sounded terrified so it must be something that could threaten us all."

"Or he might have fallen into the creek," Raventail said, "you have to admit that your apprentice can make a big deal out of almost nothing."

"I know when my apprentice is in trouble, Raventail." Bluestorm snarled at the warrior.

"He went this way!" Rosepelt called from the back of the patrol. Bluestorm had chosen Rosepelt to come because she was the best tracker in the clan. Bluestorm veered off in the direction Rosepelt had indicated and then she stopped dead as an unknown scent hit her.

"What is that stench?' Raventail yoweled.

"It must be what scared Mudpaw," Bluestorm answered, "now be quite and don't make me regret I brought you."

"Bluestorm, over here!" Ashclaw called out from behind an old oak tree. The patrol walked over to where Ashclaw was and gasped. Lying behind the oak tree, was Mudpaw's body, torn and covered in blood.

* * *

**There's my second installment! Tell me what you think! Flowerheart.**


	3. Chapter 2: Dangerous Mystery

**Sorry I haven't continued in a while. I've been busy.**

**-Flowerheart

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Dangerous Mystery**

Mousetail (Mudpaw's mother) wailed as Raventail and Rosepetal carried Mudpaw's body through the camp entrance. She ran to where they lay down her kit and pressed her nose into his ruffled brown fur and wailed louder. Wildfire (Mousetail's mate) ran into the clearing and ran over to Mousetail with Redpaw (his other kit) and Birdsong. Birdsong gasped and looked over at her young apprentice who stared at his brother's body and began to sway as if he were about to collapse.

Bluestorm ran into Hawkstar's den and a moment later she came running over with the clan leader at her heels. Hawkstar looked down on the apprentice's body with a look of sadness and determination on his face. He turned to Bluestorm and asked "Do you have any idea what did this?"

"No," Bluestorm replied, her eyes dull, "I heard him and Rosepetal, Raventail, and Ashclaw came with me to find him. Ashclaw found him by the dry creek bed behind one of the trees.":

Rosepetal stepped foreward, "There was a strange scent by the ferns where Mudpaw and whatever got him must have come through from the old dead tree," she looked at her leader and fahte (Hawkstar) uncertainly as if she was to nervous to continue but she keept going when he signaled for her to keep going, "whatever got Mudpaw was definately large, and dangerous. The scent was very strange, it seemed slightly feline but it had a strange sharp edge to it. I can't really describe it," she trailed off as if she was afraid that her lack of knowlage was her fault.

"Thank you Rosepetal," Hawkstar nodded to his oldest daughter then he turned to Birdsong who was examining Mudpaw's body, "do you have any idea what killed him Birdsong?"

The young medicine cat looked at her leader, "The gashes in Mudpaw's side are much to large to be made by a fox or dog but aren't the right shape to be made by a badger. They almost look like large cat claws but much sharper. I can't think of anything that might make scars like that. I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

Hawkstar nodded his eyes grave, "I was afraid of this."

"Of what?" Eaglewing asked walking over to his leader with his apprentice Pantherpaw then he stopped short when he saw the young apprentice's bleeding body, "What happened to him?"

"He was attacked while out on his solo mission," Bluestorm answered her voicce and eyes dull with grief. Her tail was drooping in the sand and her head was hanging. No one in the clan had ever seen their determined strong deputy so low in spirits. Rosepetal felt so sorry for her. Bluestorm's mother and littermates had died of greencough when Bluestorm was only 4 moons old and her father had died soon after her warrior ceremony. She had no family left and she was always so close to her apprentices. Mudpaw was only her second. As Bluestorm's first apprentice Roespetal new first hand how easy it was to become close to the deputy.

Pantherpaw stood by his mentor's side and stared at Mudpaw with his eyes wide with horror, "I told him that there was no way he would catch as much prey as I did on my first solo mission and he said 'I'll show you how much I caught when I get back. I'm going to be the best warrior this clan ever had' and I didn't believe him. I mocked him, and now he's gone."

"It's all right Pantherpaw," Eaglewing looked down at his grieving apprentice, "it's not your fault."

"I know," Pantherpaw meowed, "but I still can't believe that I'm never going to see him."

"You will see him again," Rosepetal told him, "he's in StarClan now and when you go to silverpelt you'll see him again, but for now he's watching you."

Pantherpaw nodded and then trailed off towards the apprentices den.

Hawkstar turned to Raventail, "the clan needs fresh kill, can you and Eaglewing each take a few cat's on a patrol?"

"Of course," Raventail nodded then called," Ashclaw, Shadepaw come on." Shadepaw ran over to join him and her mentor and they dissapeared through the camp entrance.

Eaglewing signaled to Rosepetal and then asked "Hawkstar do you think it's a good idea if I take Icepaw with me while her mentor is with her son?"

"Of course Eaglewing it will be good training for her to hunt without her mentor" Hawkstar meowed he then signaled to Icepaw who ran over to them, "Just keep an eye out for whatever got Mudpaw, I can't afford to loose any of you," he looked at his daughter with fear in his eyes as the three cats left the camp. He didn't realize it but one of the three would never come back in alive.

* * *

**Hope you like Chapter 2! I'll try to write agian soon! Please Read and Review!**

**-Flowerheart  
**


End file.
